The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Scaevola, botanically known as Scaevola aemula and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Bomy Litbule’. The new cultivar originated from a hybridization made in July 2003 in Gilroy, Calif. The female parent was ‘1012’, a proprietary violet-flowered Scaevola plant (unpatented), while the male parent was ‘1035’, a proprietary violet-blue-flowered Scaevola plant (unpatented).
The new cultivar was created in July 2003 in Gilroy, Calif. and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings and tissue culture in Gilroy, Calif. and Hillscheid, Germany over a one and one-half-year period. The plant has also been trialed at Gilroy, Calif. and Hillscheid, Germany. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar have been applied for in Canada on Jul. 19, 2005.